Memories
by MFINGA681114
Summary: The Flock has been taken back to the school, to have their memories erased. Full summary inside Rated T cause K sounded kinda lame nothing bad maybe some language. Max Fang and Iggy are going to graduate high school it's gonna be one heck of a school year
1. Chapter 1

Ok Maximum Ride Fans! This is my newest Maximum Ride story! I'm really happy about this one!

I Hope you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

Also I'm doing something I have not done before, at the beginning of each chapter I'm posting some lyrics to a song. The first person to name the song's name and artist in a review, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Ok so this is just helping explain things. Thanks so much!

This Story is about the flock (duh). They are back at the school… again. When the white coats do an experiment on all of them to take away their memories, their wings are painfully hidden under the skin on their backs (Yeah I know Eww…) they all are moved to Arizona where they are placed in families.

Now with Max, Fang, and Iggy in their last year of high school, Nudge a freshmen, Gazzy in 5th grade, and Angel in 3rd grade, their paths will start to intercept.

The First couple Chapters are flashbacks of the days before the whole experiment took place. But I labeled those clearly so just follow along! Thanks Maximum Ride Fans who have clicked on this story! I hope you all enjoy it!

And if you do enjoy it than please tell me in a review, I'm still debating if people will actually enjoy this story so please, please, please share your thoughts! I don't care if you think this is the worst story on Fanfiction! Tell me that! Ok after that rant I'm just gonna shut up. Thanks!

So please just go along with it till it starts making more sense. Thank you!


	2. Flashback

Hey Maximum Ride Fans! I would like to say hi, and that I hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride… But I am trying to come up with a way that I can get away with owning Fang! Any ideas please leave in a review.

On with the story! Oh before I forget here are the lyrics to one of my favorite songs, If you know the title or who's it by or both, please feel free to leave that also in a review… The first person to get both right will get a special shout-out in the next chapter! ENJOY!

_"So many things that I wish you knew, So many walls up I can't break through."_

Ok I have nothing more to say soooo, on with the story!

Memories

Chapter 1: Flashback

Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Memories!

* * *

**Flashback 3 years back from senior year**

I lunched a good solid roundhouse kick into an Eraser's ribcage, I heard a satisfying snap and an oof as his breath was lost. I snarled at him before punching him in the nose. The Eraser went down and I wiped some of his nose blood on my torn up T-shirt. I looked around to take in the battle that was unfolding before me, hoping to get a sighting on my flock. (Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total and Akila.)

First Iggy came into view, his leg was a bit bloody, and I could not tell if it was his or an Eraser's blood splattered on him. Next thing I knew Iggy had jumped in the air doing an up and away, as the Eraser's chest exploded, sending blood, fur, and pure evil everywhere. Smiling with glee and maybe a hint of mischief (Or maybe it's the other way around) Iggy moved onto his next Eraser victim.

Good no need to worry about him. But I still had to locate the kids.

I was starting to panic; I had not seen them in twenty minutes. There were maybe a hundred Erasers still fighting. It was a losing battle from where I stand. An Eraser came at me and without even thinking I kicked him in the thigh, and straighten in time to block his fist from making contact with my right temple. He growled at me, and I growled right back. Yeah that's me little miss manners I'm not.

I know exactly what you are thinking. How could five flying bird kids, a talking dog, and a malamute take out a hundred Erasers? Well on a good day we would normally kick their fury butts. On today we got some help.

I was searching for Gazzy, Angel, Total and Nudge when a white van screeched to a stop, plowing some Erasers down as it went. My muscles tightened as I got ready for more blood-thirsty Erasers to pop out of the back. Instead a familiar twelve year old opened the back doors looking triumphant.

"Nudge?" I screamed at her. She glanced in my direction and gave me a smile that I read as… Don't-look-at-me-I'm-totally-innocent!

"I guessed we could use some help." Nudge jumped out of the van and ran towards me.

"What?" I asked meeting her half way. Nudge calmly looked up and I made the mistake of following her gaze. My mouth dropped open.

* * *

BOOM! The bomb Gazzy had just set exploded, taking about ten Erasers out.

"Hey!" Angel yelled at Gazzy, she brushed herself off as she walked towards him.

"What?" Gazzy said turning to face his little sister. Blood was dripping into his eyes from a cut he had on his head. From his hairline going down across his left temple, ending at his cheek bone.

"Is that?" Angel paused as if saying his name was too painful. "Is… Is that Fang?"

Angel pointed to the two moving objects as they flew low getting ready to land. Gazzy looked where the youngest flock member was pointed, he squinted against the sun. He spun around quickly to look back at her. A smile growing on both of their faces, without saying a word they both did a running take off. Flying fast towards Fang, this would be the very first time the flock had seen him seen Paris.

Angel swallowed hard thinking of that awful day.

* * *

I looked from Fang to Nudge then to Maya. Just trying to comprehend the idea that Nudge went out on her own to find Fang and ask for help… yeah I just could not wrap my head around the idea.

Star and Kate jumped out from the van and sprang into action, Ratchet climbed out from behind the wheel and Holden from the passanger-side.

I stood there gaping at Nudge.

"What?" She asked me. I just shook it off; she knew exactly "What". I was not going to explain the whole Fang-left-I'm-pissed-at-him thing.

I glanced up and was relieved and angry to see Angel and Gazzy flying towards Fang. He had just landed when Angel flew straight into his arms. She was beaming at him.

Ok everyone go_ Awwww!_ Now shut up cause I'm pissed off.

Fang held Angel, with her head buried in his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him as if she had not seen him in six months.

Oh wait there's a reason for that… she hadn't seen him in_ six freaking months_! (Longest months of my life)

I just watched as Gazzy landed next to them smiling up at Fang. I scowled.

Urgh! Why did _he_ show up, and they act like he never left? Fang abandoned _me_, no he abandoned _us_! Then Paris happened and all heck broke loose, he left _Again_, then shows up and the kids welcome him with open _Freaking_ arms! Why?

Angel pulled away from Fang (probably because of my thoughts) then hopped out of his arms. Still smiling up at him, he returned the smile and my heart speed up just a bit, but as soon as he looked at me and my disapproving look, his smile faded and my heart beat went down.

The battle started up again as if nothing had happened, but my mind was racing as I pounded the puss outta the dumb dog boys.

Ok so there was some still unsettled tension between Fang and I (Ok a lot of unsettled tension). But I really don't feel like talking about _any_ of that.

Anyways I seriously doubt you want all of the details of the fight. But I will tell you, and this is just between me, you, and the little six year old mind reader. Fang's gang can actually fight. You tell any living or dead soul (You never know when they'll come back after you kill them in a subway tunnel) I think that and I will have Angel haunt your dreams for the rest of you life! Understand?

Good now that, that's outta the way. We might have actually won this fight… if it wasn't for the six helicopters that crashed our little party.

Yeah I was thinking the same thing…

Crap.

The choppers hovered in different places, as if they were the preditors waiting to catch their unlucky prey. The choppers dropped two Erasers out of each one, (Do the math) so to make this easy on you, that's two Erasers for each of us bird kids.

Time seemed to slow as the lead Eraser yelled.

"Get only the bird kids. Don't bother with the other mutants, they're worthless. If the kids fight, sedate them."

Then the only thing that mattered was my flock. I had to get them out of there.

"What 'bout the oldest boy? He's not with them anymore." An Eraser asked. I took a wild guess that he was referring to Fang.

"Him too, the director needs all six of them." The lead dog shouted in a bored tone that I hated.

A high pitched scream reached my ears.

_Nudge._

I turned quickly to see two Erasers holding her. One had her arms behind her tying them with a plastic tie, while the other worked on trying to keep her legs still. She was kicking like a… like a struggling twelve year old bird kid who really did not want to go back to school. Nudge's scream was eardrum bursting. Ooh that had to hurt. Nudge kicked the dumb dog in the throat. One finished with her hands and fished in his backpack. Finding a needle filled with medication of some sort. He threw it at the one fighting with Nudge's legs. The Eraser stabbed the needle into Nudge's skinny, muscular thigh.

Oh no! I thought as Nudge got weaker as the seconds ticked by.

Nudge went silent as the medicine kicked into her system. She stopped kicking and the two Erasers tied her ankles together. Soon Nudge was completely out of it, asleep, passed out in the Eraser's filthy paws as he scooped her up and threw her over one shoulder. Her body was completely limp as the Eraser started to climb the ladder leading to their getaway chopper. I stared in horror as they were half way up the ladder and the second dog started climbing after them.

Run, go, go, GO! My mind seemed to be screaming at me, but I could not. I was locked in battle with three other Erasers.

Pop! The sickening sound of a joint being knocked right out of place. I turned away from Nudge.

"Agh!" Iggy yelled as two different Erasers advanced on his crumpled body. Ig's shoulder was completely out of place. Pain was written all over his face, but he continued to fight.

"Struggling won't help you." One Eraser said as he pulled a needle out of his pocket. Wow that sounded like a line from a cheesy movie…

The Eraser injected the same medication into Iggy's bicep, to my horror he actually stopped struggling as soon as the entire content of the needle had been injected in him. His eyelids fluttered until they completely closed. Hiding his light unseeing eyes, the two Erasers bonded his wrist and ankles in the same fashion Nudge's were in. They picked him up and started to run towards their ride.

"Two down four to go." An Eraser said as he strolled towards Angel and Gazzy with his partner in crime.

Angel screamed as he yanked her hair, he pulled her down to her knees not letting her blond curls go. Gazzy started towards him, getting ready to help his little sister. When the second Eraser slammed into him knocking him to the ground, pinning him there.

Angel continued to fight, she kicked, punched, and head-butted at the dumb dog who had a death grip on her hair, but it was no use. The Eraser slapped her straight across the face letting her hair go at the same time. Her beautiful rosy cheek split under the impact, as she fought off tears a needle came down into her calf muscle. Angel stared down at her leg; I could tell the meds were taking its toll. She too fell into a deep, deep sleep. Angel fell backwards hitting her head on the dirt. Her two kidnappers did not even bother tying her up. One simply just grasped her right foot and pulled her up, so she hung upside down, completely limp. They both smiled like mad man as they made their way towards their separate helicopter. I guess that's why there were six choppers, one for each of the bird kids.

I punched another in the face, feeling the adrenaline in my blood. Another came into view, the leader of the pack. He was looking right at me, making eye contact.

"Half way their boys!" He said mostly to me than to anyone else. I guess his main goal was to piss me off, well he sure did reach that goal.

I heard barking, turning I saw Akila.

"Charge!" Total shouted running next to the love of his life. Total dove and bit an Eraser's ankle, the one who had Gazzy pinned. Akila jumped biting the Eraser's arm, it did not faze the Eraser much. He simply slapped Akila away making her whine, and then kicked Total with his other leg.

The Eraser then turned and reached for the needle, Gazzy fought but the Eraser was like practically sitting on him. The dumb-ugly-douche-Eraser injected the needle into Gazzy's skinny arm. Gazzy, just like Nudge, Iggy, and Angel stated to slip away. His eyelids closed and they quickly tied his wrist together, followed by his ankles. I watched helplessly as Gaz too was carried up a ladder and onto a chopper. Only two helicopters were left and that was the only reason I knew Fang was still somewhere fighting.

Suddenly two Erasers advanced towards me and out of the corner of my eye I saw two getting ready to grab Fang. This sucks.

The two circled me; I watched and waited for the right moment… that moment never arrived. Before I could even react, the Eraser grabbed a needle and injected it into my thigh.

I felt the cold liquid move through my bloodstream, and I felt weak in the knees (Not in the way when you see the guy you are crushing on.) and despite myself I fell to the ground. I remember hitting the ground and seeing Fang out of the blurriness of my vision, getting the same stupid medication stabbed into his bloodstream. The last thing of that afternoon I remember was thinking

Great going back to Hell.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a comment if you know the song and who's it by! Thanks Maximum Ride fans

Also ideas are also wanted about how I can own Fang:) Thanks people!

R&R!


	3. Back in Hell

Ok gee thank you for _aaaallll _of those reviews… (Please note the Sarcasm) But really I do need those reviews

I know people are reading the story; I also want to thank swim24 for adding this story to their favorites! So please if you read this please, please, please review, I hate to beg but I just don't know if I should keep going with this story… anyways I'm kinda sad now, but on with the story.

Also I just updated Danger and I'm working on the update for Max's Wish so please read those if you would like, but if you have not Read Ready, Set, Fly! Don't read Max's Wish because Ready, Set, Fly comes first. Enjoy the chapter no one asked for … But I wrote it anyways cause you know I determined like that! XD

Also remember to leave a review naming the song, and who's it by!

* * *

"_All of the Memories so close to me just fade away."_

* * *

Chapter 2- Back in Hell

**Flashback, same day, 3 years back from senior year, at the school**

-MAX'S POV-

Whack! I hit my head on a familiar metal top, a cage. I sighed. I blinked quickly trying to get my eyes to adjust to the bright lights. It was too bright so I just closed my eyes.

I heard someone across from me moan, someone next to me turn in their cage, and someone on my other side hit their head then swear. Without even seeing them I could tell that Iggy moaned, Nudge flipped around in her cage, and Fang hit his head… then swore.

"Everyone up?" I asked.

"I'm up." I heard a sweet little voice say, no doubt it was Angel. I opened my eyes wide, and the blurriness faded. Angel smiled weakly at me, I was glad they had not broken her sprit so I tried to return the smile. Of course under the circumstances I don't think it was very encouraging.

"Me too." Gazzy said, he had dried blood on his head, from the cut he had gotten during the fight.

"Yeah I'm awake." Nudge said sitting up, wrapping her arms around her legs, pulling herself into a ball.

"Ig?" I asked, turning my attention to Iggy who sat in his cage across from me. He opened his eyes, his chin resting on his knees. Ig was sitting in a similar position as Nudge except more scrunched together, considering he was taller. Iggy looked right at me, like eye-contact right at me, not like looking at my eyebrows.

"Yeah?" Ig asked smiling in a way he almost never does. The last time I saw that smile it made me want to skip around like ballerina… no freaking comment.

"What?" Nudge asked him, she must have noticed his huge grin. Under the current situation we were in it was not the most appropriate smile to be giving us.

Iggy looked right at her, like her eyes right at her. It surprised Nudge and me that they made eye-contact. If possible his smile widened.

"I can see." Ig said, making all of us turn to look at him.

* * *

"What?" The five of us screamed/whispered considering we did not want the white-coats hearing us.

Iggy opened his mouth to answer when, the doors swung open and the white-coats came in. We all shut up immediately; they had some back up Erasers there. I guess they needed the encouragement.

I scowled.

Turning to the flock I saw they also were scowling and glaring at the new intruders. I smiled in my head, I was so proud at how tuff my flock was acting. We might be in the very place that our worst nightmares came true, but we were still strong enough to make snappy remarks, and be rude. So that's something!

Anyways… The head dork stopped in front of my cage. He squatted in front of me, so I could look that goober straight in the eye. (Yes, why I did just call him a goober. If you saw him you would have too.) If possible I frowned even more. I hated everything about this guy. From his Harry Potter glasses to his Justin Bieber wanna be hair. His eyes were a pale blue and with that crocked smile it was obvious to me that he was an evil scientist because _no one_ would go out with this dumbass. Like no matter how desperate you are. This guy had _nothing_ going for him.

But hey maybe he has a great personality! (I hope you picked up on my sarcasm)

The scientist stood up and looked over the rest of the flock.

"Where's the tall boy?" He asked.

"Which one sir, they are both here?" His dumb assistant said looking over his files as if he had missed something. "There are two fifteen year old boys." He shook a hand at Fang, then Iggy.

"No you nimrod, the clone, the tall blond one."

"Sir, he was not with them during the fight."

The lead guy knelt in front of me again. "Are you going to tell us where he is? Or are we going to have to pull it out of you."

I looked at him completely serious looking, he raised his eyebrows. I sighed then motioned this dork closer. He came closer and I almost gaged his breath smelt like rotten eggs that were left on the sidewalk in the Arizona sun… don't ask me how I know what

"Ok I'll tell you," Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel looked up in surprise.

I sighed on last time to be dramatic.

"I tied him up, gagged him and shoved him down the basement stairs, locked the door and threw the key away. In the last safe house we were in. Of course that was a couple of weeks ago, so I'm guessing the giant-mutant-rat ate him already."

The dumb assistant was staring at me in horror. Wow he must be new...

The kids were snickering, they knew I had no idea where the oh, so fabulous Dylan was (Please note sarcasm) nor did I really care. But hey whatever floats their boats…

The scientist that was crouching in front of me just looked at me, if we were in a cartoon he would have had smoke coming out of his ears. His head may just go pop! Before this is all over, he had a vein sticking out of his neck, like it was taking all of his strength not to curse me out.

"Now do you want to give me the real answer?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you know if I actually knew, and cared I would not tell you chumps, but because I have no earthly idea on his whereabouts, and I don't give a crap about what happens to him… go ahead and send a dog-boy after his sorry butt."

"So you don't know?"

"Huh, you picked up on that." I said shortly.

"Well then." Captain obvious said. He stood up, mumbled to his assistant; they both stepped out of the way.

Then the dork motioned the Erasers towards my cage.

I tensed getting ready to pounce. The three dogs approached my cage, they unlocked it and before they had time to react I jumped out. I punched one in the nose, while I kicked the other with my leg. The last one I failed to notice had a teaser. An electric shock whipped through my body, I dropped to the floor and huddled in a ball. Soon the electricity left my body, I still felt twitchy and energized.

"Now does anyone else want to put up a fight?" The lead scientist said, sorry I'm in no position to come up with a creative name to call him.

"I do." Of course, of course Fang would just feel compelled to say something. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

This time when they unlocked Fang's cage he dodged the teaser and it hit the lead scientist instead. Ok despite the situation we all laughed, and Fang even managed a smirk. But while we were laughing the Eraser turned and teased Fang. The laughing stopped as he too dropped to the floor, Angel even gasped a little. So Fang and I both laid on the floor moaning to ourselves. I turned to look at him.

"Smart move, dumbass." I muttered to him. He opened one eye too look at me. I smiled just a tiny bit at him and then he brought one hand up.

That boy smacked me across the face, ok it was not that hard but the kids did laugh and I smacked him back, making his cheek red I did smack him hard. He grasped his cheek and glared at me, obviously thinking that he deserved it.

Now that, that touching scene was over. The Erasers grabbed me and Fang off of the floor, two on Fang and one on me. I was about to escape when about 20 more Erasers came in.

Soon all of us bird kids were moved into a room with some beds, not like your cushy beds you sleep on. No more like metal beds they strap us too when they want to do some experiments. We were all strapped down and I was irritated.

"Well looks like the first school day will start right on time!" I said, acting like a spunky school girl on the first day back.

"Yeah first class of the day is drumroll please… Science!" Iggy said in a fake cheerful attitude. The kids giggled a little and I was glad we could loosen up a bit. Of course it did not last long. The double doors leading into the room open and surprise, surprise some scientist came in carrying trays with long needles on them. I saw Gazzy gulp, Angel closed her eyes preparing herself for the long day of experiments to come, and Nudge glared at the scientist approaching her. She snarled at her, and the lady took a step back, that's my girl.

I made eye contact with Fang briefly. His eyes were closed off as usual, not letting any feeling go as his white coat, an older man, injected his forearm with a needle. The first shot of many to come, for all of us.

* * *

Later that day…

It was over, the injections were over, and I was thankful for the time to relax. I was extremely sleepy so I guessed they drugged us. Angel had been the first to fall asleep, followed by Nudge, and Gazzy from the looks of it would be next.

"I'm taking a guess that the drug is coursing through their system quicker." Fang said. I turned to him; we had not had a civil convocation in a while. I nodded, I would never admit it but the drug was getting to me, or the fact I have not had a decent night of sleep in… along time.

"Well looks like it's working pretty quick with Max too." Iggy said smirking. I shot him the bird the best I could while strapped down. At least he can see it.

"Now I don't have to say it 'cause you can see it." I mumbled as I laid my head back and started to let sleep take me away. I fell into an uneasy sleep, and heard Fang mumble.

"Good night Max, Sweet dreams."

Of course we all had weird dreams that night…

_All part of the plan Maximum._ My voice said to me as I went into a deep sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Lots of thanks to anyone who decides to review!

So that's where I'll pick up next, with their dreams. The dreams will be their old memories fading away, and the new ones being put in place. It's going to be getting good!

R&R and name the song and Artist!

Again I'll say it… R&R!


	4. Max's Memories

Hey everyone! Welcome back to…. Memories!

Yep this is the 3rd chapter in this story!

And I would like to thank…

Classified… for the first review on the story!

You are the only reason that I am keeping this story going! I really appreciate it! And thank you to everyone who added this story to their update/favorite list! Luv you guys too!

And for anyone else reading this story please follow their lead and review!

Constructive criticism is welcomed!

Thank you! Ok on with the story…

* * *

"Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the ones that I love."

* * *

Chapter 3- Dreams

Ok this chapter has some of Max's memories, it was originally going to have all of the flock's memories but it would have been extremely long… so each member of the flock will have their own chapter. ENJOY!

OK… on with the story!

* * *

***Flashback 3 years back from senior year, same day at the school***

-MAX'S POV-

My whole mind had just gone into flashback mode. I mean seriously there was not one moment of my life that did not flash through my head.

My life was literally flashing before my very eyes. God I hope I'm not dying…

But I did not get it; my life was going in reverse. Like starting with yesterday and going back, weird.

I saw everything. From Fang leaving to me dumping mac and cheese on his head, from me practically strangling Angel in Africa to me changing her dippers at the E house, I saw everything. Every moment with the flock, to going back to the school. The last thing I saw was being at the school, in a cage next to Fang and Iggy across from us. Then my mind just felt kind of blank. Empty.

Soon the emptiness was filled with a room, a room I had seen before… but could not remember where with a young women. She was holding something in a bundle of blankets. I was looking up at her, she sat on the couch and I looked down, she was holding a little baby wrapped in pink blankets.

"Mama, who's this?" A two-year-old version of me said. My hair was a light brown, split down the middle in two low pigtails; I sat on my knees on the couch and leaned over to look at the baby.

"This is your new baby sister." The woman who I'm guessing is my mom said.

"What's her name?"

"Ella."

"Hi, Ella."

"Shhh. Max let her sleep."

"M'kay mommy."

***** Next memory…

**My 5****th**** birthday party.**

"Maxie!" A four-year-old boy yelled. He looked so familiar, he had strawberry blond hair, his eyes were a light blue, or a grey (I could not quite tell), he smiled at me and ran over holding a package wrapped in blue and green stripped paper, with one of those sticky bows on top.

"Mommy, its James, James is here!" James (aka Iggy), set the package down and ran over to hug me. I hugged him and smiled hugely, I was missing my bottom front two teeth.

"Happy Birthday Maxie!" He said letting go of me. Ella came waddling out of the house and into the backyard, smiling at us.

I had 5 friends there, not counting Iggy. One of the girls ripped a juice box out of a boy's hand. She had red hair in two high-pigtails (aka Lissa), the boy had light blond hair that fell in front of his eyes (aka Sam), a little girl came over to the blond haired boy and stuck her tongue out at the red head, and she had brown hair that was pulled into a loose braid (aka Tess).

There were two other kids. One girl, with pretty black hair pulled into a low neat braid, (aka Kate) and then the other girl with long blond hair (aka Star) were sitting off to the side playing with some dolls.

"Ok everyone lets open presents." My mom called. We cheered and ran to the picnic table. I smiled at her.

*****Next memory…

**Weekend at the park (10 years old)**

"Iggy! Come swing with me!" I called. Iggy ran over from where he had been sitting, and jumped on to the swing next to me.

"I bet I can get higher than you!" He yelled as he pumped his feet.

"No way!" I started pumping my legs harder smiling occasionally at Iggy.

We were swinging for a few minutes and Iggy and I were neck and neck. Ig smiled at me and jumped off. He rolled in the sand, laughing.

I laughed too, but did not let go of the swing.

"Come on Maxie! What are you scared?"

"Stop calling me Maxie! It was funny when we were little but now you know I hate it!"

"Don't try changing the subject and just jump! It's so fun; it feels like you are flying!"

"Well… Ok. But if I get hurt, I blame you."

"Don't worry!"

I let go of the swing at the highest point. I landed hard on the sand hearing something snap under me. I cried out, my ankle hurt.

"Max!" Iggy ran over to me and I looked up at him, fighting back the tears. I was holding my ankle. My mom ran up and looked at my ankle.

The first time I had ever broken a bone.

*****Next Memory!

**First day of middle school, 7th grade**

"Igster! Come on! Back to school today!" I yelled, walking into his house. He came down the stairs with blue jeans on, and a black shirt. He smirked at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me "Igster"? I mean seriously." We walked out of his house and started down the street.

"As soon as you stop calling me "Maxie" I'll stop with calling you, Igster."

"Yeah like that will ever happen… Maxie." He did not look at me but he was smiling; I was giving him a death stare. Hey at least he was not calling me Maxine… that's my full name.

We walked in silence until a bouncing red ponytail came into view.

"Oh no." I mumbled under my breath, Iggy frowned slightly.

"Hey Max! Hey James!" Lissa called. Meeting us halfway to the bus stop, she threw her arms around me, and then hugged Iggy.

Iggy and I mumbled a hello as she hugged us. We all walked together, I wanted to shoot myself right there, Iggy probably felt the same way and Lissa talked and talked about how "Unfair life is." this girl would now know unfair in a million years.

She is a spoiled brat, who also just happens to be the biggest slut at our school. And why does she hang with us, you ask?

I have been asking myself the same thing for years.

Our bus pulled up and we got on, Sam waved us towards the back, our little group had sat back here ever since we all started taking the same bus.

It was Me, Iggy, Sam, Tess, and Lissa. Our other friends in our little clique Kate and Star went to a catholic school. I sat down in one seat across from Sam, Iggy sat with me, Lissa sat behind Sam, and Tess always sat by Sam when she gets on at the next stop.

We all talked about how our weekend was and Iggy finished his Social Study's homework.

*****Next Memory…

**Last day 8th grade year**

I slammed my locker shut.

Ugh, only one more day of this crap. I thought as I made my way down the hallway

Someone came up to me and took my hand, I smiled at Iggy.

No we are not dating! No matter what anyone tells you, he had been my best friend for as long as I can remember.

Together we walked to algebra our last class we will ever have in middle school.

We also had that class with Tess and Sam. I was happy the one class that all of us had together… without Lissa. We walked in and sat down, I sat by Tess and Ig took his place in front of me and next to Sam.

Yep this year was a good year, but I am excited it is over, the only part I am sad about is that over the summer I am moving to go live with my dad.

I was not looking forward to it, but right now I just wanted to focus on my life here, and my super friends.

I smiled at them, I had known these guys ever since I was like 2. We did everything together, Iggy had to be my best friend. I had known him the longest and I feel like I can tell him anything, we do the craziest things together but it is fun.

Yes he is totally perverted but he will always be my best friend. No matter where I am or what we are going through.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Next will be Fang's new life, then Iggy's and so on! Please Review or PM me if you have any ideas that would make the story better.

(Reviewing is better, I hardly ever check my PM) Thanks people!

Please Review! If you have any constructive criticism please share, or just share your thoughts!

I'll update soon!

While you are waiting you should read my other stories! Danger, Max's Wish and/or Ready, Set, Fly!

Luv you guys!

R&R! XD


	5. Fang's Memories

**Heeeeeyyyyy everyone!**

**So I know you all probably don't care but… I am out of school! Yay! I am officially on Summer Vacation! Ok anyways, back to the task at hand…**

**So I'm back with the next chapter of Memories!**

********READ THIS NEXT PART! VERY IMPORTANT!********

**Oh and before I forget the chapter before this has been edited, so if you have not read the last chapter recently you may need to go back and reread the tail end of it.**

**Where it originally said something about Max in high school, well now it just says stuff about 8****th**** grade and end of middle school and how Max is moving to go and live with her dad… k thank you guys!**

*****Ok end of important info*****

**Guys I would really love it if you would review… please? Pretty please with Fax on top?**

**Anyways I would like to do a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride not a single part of those books belong to me; I don't own any of the characters, or their wings or the Erasers. And anything else that I may use from the books! **

**But I do own this idea/plot…**

**So here is your next chapter… I'm doing it a bit differently, I'm not doing the real memories, I'm hoping you all just know what Fang would remember… aka Max. **

**And the flock, and Erasers, and Mac and cheese, and the School and any other event that happened in between… that is the little recap on Fang's life, thank you.**

**These are Fang's new memories!**

* * *

**-Fang 8 years old and Nudge 5 years old-**

We were walking in to the house. I was glad to be home after a long day of driving. We had to drive across town to an orphanage where we picked up my new adopted sister.

She was a cute little African American girl, her hair was dark and super curly, and she had pretty coffee colored eyes. She was pretty tall for her age and she was really skinny.

Her name is Monique.

She is five-years-old, and super shy. My mom says that's because she is not used to us yet, but that she will adjust soon enough.

Monique seems to like me though, she is always nudging me.** (Ha-ha sees what I did there)**

Now I was watching her, she was looking around her new room, smiling. I hope she likes it, my mom and I spent a week getting it ready for her, we painted the walls redid the carpet, got her some new toys, and bought her a closet full of new clothes.

She turned to look at me, her smile widened and her eyes seemed to light up.

Monique ran towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

I don't really like hugs, but I hugged little Monique back. She was a cute little kid that I can now call my little sister.

* * *

**-Fang 10 years old, Nudge 7 years old-**

It was really raining really hard out.

Suddenly there was a huge _crack!_ of thunder, then a bright flash of lightning outside.

"Mommmyyyyy!" I heard my little sister Monique scream from across the hall.

Footsteps pounded down the hall as my mom made her way to my sister's room.

"Shhh, sweetheart calm down, don't worry, it's just a little rain."

My door opened slowly.

My mom was standing in the door way, holding my little sister.

"Hey honey, do you wanna come down stair and watch a movie with Monique?"

I nodded, and jumped out of bed. I walked to the door and my mommy took my hand with her free one.

We all walked down stairs and my mom set up a movie for us to watch.

She put in one of my sister's favorite movies, The Lion King.

I thought this movie was ok, but I only watched it cause my sister wanted me too.

Soon my mom brought us some hot chocolate.

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" Monique said, grinning.

"Yeah thanks mom." I said a little more quietly.

My mom was the best; she had long black hair, and really dark brown eyes, she was super nice to everyone.

I looked a lot like her except that my eyes were darker.

My mom smiled at Monique and I, "You two are very welcome."

* * *

**-Fang 12 years old and Nudge 9 years old-**

We are always moving I can never just grow up in one place.

Thinking back I have lived in a total of 6 states, Texas, California, Alabama, Georgia, New York, and Connecticut. The only place that I did not like was New York, I like living in small towns, not some big city. Of course I lived there when I was 3 so I guess it was not too bad.

We move a lot because of my dad's job, sure it pays well, but he is always traveling or working late. It's just me; my new adopted little sister, and my dad.

My mom recently died. She had been sick, and one day she was rushed to the hospital, but the doctors did not catch the cancer in time… she died a few days later.

But please no "I'm so sorry" or "Don't worry things will get better" because I don't give a crap about your sorry and I don't know if anything will ever be ok. She died when I was 9 and my sister was just 6… we had just adopted her like a year before.

Now I'm taking care of my sister, she is a nine-year-old kid who should be having fun, instead she is in the house all of the time. I can't take care of things around the house and watch her all at the same time, I only have so many ninja skills, and being in two places at once is not one of them.

Right now my dad was out of town, we were living in Texas at the moment, and we have been her for 3 years.

My sister was doing some homework, and I was unloading the dishwasher.

"Hey Nicky?" my little sister came running down the stairs, her dark hair flopping everywhere as she went.

I absolutely hated it when she called me "Nicky" I have no idea on why she feels the need to call me that but she does.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the park? Pretty please?"

"Monique you know we can't go out till we get our chores done."

"Awww!"

Oh no… The bambi eyes. I tried to look away but she grabbed my hand and pulled on my arm. I looked at her, sucked in to her big brown eyes, that she is constantly using against me… man she know I cannot say no to those eyes.

Darn, she knows she can get me to do anything. Those eyes are a weapon that she uses against me, all of the time.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Yay! Thank you so much Nick."

She skipped out of the kitchen and I put the rest of the dishes away. Then I was walking towards the door waiting for my sister.

"Nudge let's go!" Nudge is Monique's nickname; don't ask why I gave her that nickname… I honestly don't remember why I called her that in the first place, but I did and it stuck.

"Coming!" she ran down the stairs in jean shorts, and a cute little t-shirt with a hawk on it. The kid had some kind of weird obsession with birds, mostly hawks.

"Where is your jacket?"

She sighed, looked at me then turned around. She ran back up the stairs then 5 minutes later back down this time with a sweatshirt on. I smirked down at my cute little adopted sister.

"Piggyback?" she smiled up at me sweetly, missing some teeth. I broke down and gave her the piggyback ride.

We walked out the door, her smiling as I walked down the street towards the park.

* * *

**-Fang 15 and Nudge 12-**

_Moving again… this time back to California_

I was in my room, looking at a room I had known since I was 8. It was kind of sad, who am I kidding it's always sad when we moved.

So many good and bad memories happened in this house.

This was the last house that I lived in with my mom.

This was the house we brought Nudge home too, after we adopted her.

I sighed.

All of our stuff was already in the truck, Nudge was already in the car sleeping it was like 5:20 a.m. and I was saying my final goodbyes.

I walked around the house once more before I headed to the car, Nudge was sound asleep, and my dad was in the driver's seat checking his email once more before we headed out.

If he was ever home, he was on that thing. God, my dad irritated me so freaking much, I swear as soon as I turn 18 I'm getting the heck out of here.

I got into the passenger seat, and we were on our way.

I plugged in my headphones and turned up my music, gee moving is so much fun!

Yeah I was moving back to California, I had lived there once before, but I was like 2 at the time. So it's not like I was going back and my friends would be there ready to welcome me with open arms.

Nope it's time to start all over.

This will be Nudge's first move so she is sad that she has to leave the only place she had really grown up in.

The only other place she had lived was with some abusive parents and then the orphanage.

Man this was going to be a long drive. I mean driving from Texas to Cali, yeah not my idea of a fun time…

I just hope when I get there, I can unpack and get ready for school; I'm starting freshmen year at some high school in Cali.

Cause that is every-soon-to-be-freshmen's dream, starting high school in a new school, with no friends, in a completely new state. Wow that just sounds like so much freaking fun! (Note the sarcasm)

Anyways, I dosed off after about an hour.

California here we come.

* * *

**-Fang 15 Nudge 12-**

_In California!_

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a neighborhood.

We pulled into the driveway of a big house, Nudge woke up.

"Is this our new house?" Nudge asked.

"Yep, come on kids grab your bags." My dad called as he got out of the car and took a phone call.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack; it just held a few things that I wanted with me during the ride.

Across the street sat a house about the size of ours, in the yard there was a young boy. He looked younger than Nudge so I guessed maybe 7 or 8 years old.

He was playing soccer with a tall girl, she looked about my age. She had dirty blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail.

She was actually really pretty. She must have seen me staring because she started walking across the street towards our house. She smiled at me.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Max."

"Hey, I'm Nick."

Max smiled at me, then Nudge came trotting up.

"Hi! ZOMG Nick you already made a friend! Hi I'm Monique, but Nick and my friends back in Texas call me Nudge, so you know call me whatever. Oh hey what is your name? And Ooohhh is that your little brother? Tell him to be carefull you don't want him getting hit by a car! Oh I'm sorry I should warn you I tend to talk like A lot so if you want me to shut up all you have to do is-"

"Nudge. Breath." I cut in hoping she did not just scare Max away, no Max was smiling at her.

"Hi nice to meet you Nudge, I'm Max and that is my little brother Ari, yes he should be carefull."

"Well it is really nice to meet you. How long have you been living here Max?" Nudge asked.

"Oh well, I just moved out here from Arizona, my parents are divorced so I got shipped out here to live with my dad for freshmen year."

"That's so cool! Nick is a freshman! That's so super cool I bet you guys will be best friends in like no time!"

Max just laughed and then turned her attention back towards me.

"Nice meeting you guys, I better go, I'm babysitting Ari. My dad is always working. But hey, when you get you high school schedule be sure to bring it over so we can compare." Max said, then she said bye to Nudge and I and walked back across the street.

"Wow Max was nice! I hope you guys will be good friends, she seems like the kind of girl you would be friends with, you know what? She is even your type! Maybe you guys could go on dates! Oh I have got to start planning your wedding!" Nudge ran into the house.

I just rolled my eyes and walked back inside.

Little did I know, but over the course of freshmen year, Max and I will become the best of friends. We end up having more in common than I thought. But then of course she has to move back at the end of freshmen year, so we said our goodbyes. And I was bummed, I thought that would be the last I saw of Maxine Martinez, man I was so wrong. Little did I know but when senior year rolls around I'll be living across the street from the very same girl. Back in Arizona.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took so dang long but I personally enjoyed it.

I do want some feedback though… and here is a question that I need answered please.

Do you want me to do a chapter for Nudge or is this enough insight on her?

Please PM me on what you think or please leave a review if you think she should have her own chapter or if you guys get it.

Thanks! Ha-ha and guess what?

Only 73 more days till NEVERMORE is out!

Who is excited? I know I am… I mean I'm counting down the days!

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review! Pretty please with Fax on top?

R&R!


	6. Iggy's Memories

**Hey everyone so here is the next chapter of Memories!**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story! I luv you guys.**

**The last chapter has been my favorite so far, and from the reviews it sounded like it was your guys' favorite too!**

**So here is Iggy's memoires… and I'm gonna clear one thing up, Iggy can see.**

**Oh yeah disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

_"I guess that I don't need that though, now you're just somebody that I used to know."_

* * *

**Iggy age 7**

"Mama can I go play with Maxie?" I asked my mama running down the stairs.

"Well you have to call Dr. M first." My mama said grabbing her cell phone.

"Awww. Mama can you please do it."

"No James if you are such a big boy you should be able to call."

I sighed. I really did wanna paly with Maxie but I hate talking to people.

My mama handed me her cell phone, she had dialed Maxie's mom.

"Hello?" Maxie's mom, answered.

"Hi Dr. M can I come and play with Maxie?"

"Yes James, of course you can come and play!" Dr. Martinez said.

"Thank you Dr. M."

"Bye James see you soon!"

"Good Bye Dr. M." I quickly handed the phone back to my mom.

I ran upstairs for my jacket then we headed out the door. My mama held my hand as we walked down the street towards Maxie's house. I started to hop when we came to the hop-scotch board Dr. M helped Maxie, Ells, and I draw yesterday. Well mostly Maxie and I since Ells is too little to play with us.

Soon we were at Maxie's front door.

"Mama, let me ring the doorbell!"

I rang the doorbell 3 times.

Then Maxie answered the door. Her hair was pulled into two high pigtails; I saw that she was missing some teeth when she smiled.

"James!" Maxie screamed she wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey Maxie!"

She pulled back and smiled at my mama.

"Hi Mrs. Knight."

"Hello Max. How are you?"

"I'm tired, my little sister kept crying last night, she kept me up."

"I bet your mama's tired too." Maxie nodded. "Where is your mama?"

"She is in the kitchen, you wanna talk to her?"

"Yes please."

"M'kay."

"James you and Max go play outside I'm gonna talk to Dr. Martinez ok?"

"Ok Mama, come on Maxie."

Maxie and I ran outside.

"James… let's play tag!" Maxie said. She climbed up her slide so that she stood at the top.

"Ok, but your it." I said running away.

"Ok." Max came running after me, she laughed. I ran faster, she got faster too.

The Martinez's have a huge backyard; it kinda slops down towards the back. I started towards the back with Maxie on my tail.

"I'm gonna get ya James!"

"No way!"

I was running when Maxie suddenly slammed into my back, we both went tumbling down. It had just rained the day before so there was mud everywhere. We got to the bottom both of us laughing.

We heard the backdoor open and both of our moms came running out, Dr. M was holding Ells.

They stopped and looked at us, Maxie and I were both covered in mud, she was lying on her stomach next to me and I was on my back.

"Hi Ella!" Maxie said.

"Ma" Ella said, she could not say Max yet.

"Maxine why are you covered in mud?" Dr. M asked Max.

Max just smiled up at her mom.

"Umm, we were playing tag." Maxie tried.

"Go hose off around back both of you." Dr. M said.

"Yes mommy." Maxie said, we both walked to the back of her house and my mama helped hose us off.

Max and I are always getting in trouble like this… my mama calls us partners in crime.

**Iggy age 12**

I was up in my room working on a bomb.

Yes I'm 12 years-old and working on a bomb… don't judge. It's a weird hobby.

And don't ask who taught me how to build a bomb… because I'm not supposed to tell.

I heard a knock on my door. I froze.

"James don't worry it's just me." I heard Max say from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Maxie!" I yelled going back to my bomb.

Maxie came in and hoped onto my bed.

"Ya know if ya keep callin' me Maxie I'm gonna give you a new annoying nickname."

"Good luck with that… Maxie."

"Ugh, stop."

I rolled my eyes and went back to work, 5 minutes pasted before Max said something.

"Iggy." She said simply. I spun my chair around to look at her.

"Iggy?" I questioned her, "You know mine makes sense… your name is random."

"No it's not, Iggy like ignite." Maxie was smiling and nodding, "Yep, that's it. That's your new nickname."

I rolled my eyes. "It will never stick."

"Yeah it will I'm already coming up with names for when ya piss me off."

"Like?"

"Like, Igtard, Igiot… should I go on?"

I was just looking at her like she was nuts, she started laughing hysterically. I smiled at her, and shook my head.

"Wow, Maxie wow…" I said acting like I was just so hurt.

"Ya know you love me." Maxie smiled at me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said going back to my bomb.

What can I say Maxie is my bestie… ha-ha I can make a rhyme anytime, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.

Boom I'm on a roll.

No but seriously,

_Boom!_

My room filled with smoke, Max was coughing on my bed, and I quickly grabbed her hand and headed for the door.

We ran out of my room and my mom was down stairs coughing.

"What did you do?" She yelled over our fire alarms, the sprinklers finally came on.

We all came out of the house, the fire trucks pulled up to the house.

My mom glared at Max and I, Max just pointed at me.

"I had nothing to do with it." Maxie said holding her arms up in the universal sign of surrender.

I just gave an innocent smile.

I'm so grounded.

**Iggy age 14**

I was up in my room, just lying on my bed.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey sweetie, aren't you gonna go and say bye to Max?" My mom asked me.

Max was supposed to be leaving for California today.

Her mom thought it would be good if she spent some time with her brother and dad.

Let's just say Max was not thrilled about it.

"Yeah, I'm going." I walked down stairs threw on a pair of convers and grabbed a jacket.

I walked down the street, Maxie had always lived down the street from me, and we did everything together.

It was really sad to see her go.

When I got to their house Max was loading her suitcase into the car.

"What? Did ya think, that you could just leave without saying goodbye to me?" I said Maxie turned around she smiled at me.

Maxie ran towards me and into my hug. I held her and she buried her head into my shoulder.

She pulled back and smiled at me.

"I'm gonna miss ya Maxie."

"Yeah I'm gonna miss ya too Igtard." I rolled my eyes.

"Very nice Maxie, this is how you want me to remember you?"

She laughed a bitter laugh.

"Ya know ya love me." Max said shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah Maxie I love ya."

"Maxie let's get going." Dr. M said, she say me and smiled. "Hello James."

"Hi Dr. M." Ella came trotting out of the house and smiled at me. "Hey Ella."

Ella waved, "Hey Iggy."

She climbed into the car and Max turned to look at me.

"I'm putting you in charge of looking out for her ok?" I nodded.

Ella had been bullied last year, ever since Max has been kinda protective.

"Yeah Maxie, I'll look out for her."

Max hugged me once more and then climbed into the car.

I stepped aside as the car pulled out, Maxie and Ells waved to me, and then they were off.

I smiled once more, and then walked back to my house.

Man I was gonna miss Maxie.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review.**

**I'm not doing a chapter for Nudge, and I'm doing Gazzy's and Angel's memories together.**

**Then it will be like the actually story… sorry there was just a lot of background info that you needed.**

**The more reviews the sooner I'll update… thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**R&R!**


	7. Goodbye For Now

Hi everyone.

I know you all probably hate me, and I kinda hate myself for not updating… I really can't remember the last time I updated, wow that is sad.

Anyways, for the next 3 weeks I'm taking a break from Fanfiction… gonna be outta town, away from my computer. I'm really sorry, but I promise on July 18th (Or around that time) I'll be back with new chapters for all of my stories! So just sit tight till then.

Don't hate me, I just need a break.

I know I said "its summer now, faster updates!" But then this thing I called life got in my way, really sorry…

Hope you all enjoy reading my stories, and please review on them!

Luv all of my faithful readers, and reviewers!

Feel free to PM me if ya wanna…

Again I feel really crappy for making you all wait this long; I promise when I get back there will be new chapters on all of my stories.

Well goodbye for now…


End file.
